


Conscience

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Conscience

Clint knows he is a monster.  
Just of a different kind,  
With different sins.  
He has blood on his hands,  
Just as much as the other assassins.  
He is no innocent soul.  
His soul is blackened.

He lost his,  
Innocence long ago.  
When he was a child,  
That was beaten,  
When hate became,  
A common emotion for him.  
When he took his first life,  
In cold blood.

He is a monster,  
With a conscience though.  
It always pokes at him,  
When he is doing,  
Something that is wrong.  
His conscience allowed him,  
To feel remorse and regret for everything,  
He did in his past.


End file.
